Un mot, une histoire
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Ensemble de petits OS : Je tire au sort un mot et j'écris la première histoire que le thème m'inspire. Ce n'est pas toujours de la grande littérature, mais ça m'a vidé l'esprit pendant l'écriture.
1. Tableau

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteurs** : Duo, Heero.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un mot choisi au hasard et une histoire.

Début d'écriture : 10/05/2016

* * *

 **Tableau**

* * *

 **AC 205**

Debout devant un tableau, Duo se gratte le menton. S'il trouve reposant de se promener dans les expositions entre deux missions Preventer. Là, il se pose beaucoup de questions.

Il en a déjà vu des dizaines depuis qu'il a dû faire une infiltration dans une académie d'art plastique, il y a trois ans. Il y avait été en tant que modèle.

Le fait que ce soit modèle nu lui avait moins plu, il doit bien l'admettre mais il avait fini par trouver l'artiste qui s'en prenait aux modèles, la raison pour laquelle on avait fait appel aux Preventers.

Depuis six mois, les personnes retrouvées égorgées avaient eu leur dernier travail dans cette académie, l'assassin ne pouvait que s'y trouver. Et c'était un fou fanatique qui trouvait que montrer entièrement un corps dénigrait une œuvre, seulement ne voulant pas toucher au tableau après avoir eu ses points, s'en prenait à ceux qu'il avait croqués.

Du moins, le premier cas avait été pour cette raison puis une lubie lui avait traversé l'esprit, si les modèles étaient morts, ses chefs d'œuvre auraient encore plus de valeur.

En un sens, le meurtrier n'avait pas eu de chance. Duo aurait dû être sa dernière victime, il estimait avoir assez de tableaux pour faire son exposition qui devait s'appeler « vivant avant d'être mort ». Il y avait dans les tableaux retrouvé à son domicile également ceux d'animaux retrouvés égorgés le long des chemins ses derniers temps.

Le fait que Duo soit gringalet avait induit le peintre en erreur. Mieux bâti que le Preventer, il avait réellement cru qu'il aurait rapidement le dessus quand il l'avait invité à prendre un verre chez lui pour voir ses tableaux.

Quand il avait voulu passer un foulard autour de son cou afin de faire une autre œuvre, Duo n'avait pas hésité à le repousser.

Le cran d'arrêt que l'autre avait sorti prouvait qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier.

Bien plus entraîné au combat que le peintre, le Preventer avait rapidement eu le dessus même s'il avait reçu un coup de couteau au niveau du bras en se protégeant.

Seulement, le problème actuel de Maxwell est d'arriver à comprendre ce tableau d'art abstrait qu'il a devant les yeux.

Il ne connaissait pas ce peintre : Yann Patault, c'était les couleurs vives des tableaux en vitrine qui lui avaient donné envie d'entrer dans la salle et de payer son entrée.

Ce n'est pas que l'œuvre soit laide non mais tous les tableaux ont des noms qui ne donnent pas d'indication sur ce qu'il voit même avant de voir le titre. Cela le perturbait de ne pas arriver à décrypter la peinture.

Celui-ci était dans les teintes rouges et ocre, il était beau mais n'avait aucune signification. Il croit voir un homme mais est-ce un homme, il y a également un oiseau en tout cas pour lui. Cela ressemblait plus à un tag sur un train que réellement un tableau représentatif.

Duo s'avance pour lire le titre en petit : « _Rencontre du troisième type »_ prix d'achat trois cents crédits. Mon Dieu ! Comment peut-on mettre autant d'argent pour ce genre d'œuvre qui ne fait que soixante centimètres sur soixante.

Il recule de l'autre côté de la pièce pour se faire une idée de loin, on ne sait jamais que quelque chose lui ait échappé. Mais non à part les couleurs qui se marient bien, il n'y comprend rien.

-« Tu aimes ? » Entend-il.

Il tourne son visage pour voir Heero près de lui.

-« Tu viens dans des expositions toi ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« En général, non. Tu aimes vraiment ? »

-« J'aime les couleurs mais je ne vois pas assez ce que c'est pour apprécier. Je ne comprends pas ce que l'artiste a voulu faire passer comme sentiment. »

-« L'ange que tu as chez toi est très beau mais ça, je suis comme toi ! »

-« Et tu es là pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai une mission à te confier. »

Maxwell soupire avant de dire.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas me téléphoner ? »

-« Si je veux que tu viennes, je dois le faire en direct. Il paraît qu'en face les gens n'osent jamais me dire non. Au téléphone, ils le font. » Sourit légèrement Heero.

Duo soupire à nouveau avant de dire.

-« Bon Dieu pourquoi je t'ai dit ça moi en parlant de Kay Louis. Tu m'as trouvé avec mon GSM, je parie ? »

-« Tu as tout bon. Je sais que tu es en congé mais c'est pour toi des explosifs. »

-« Tu ne peux pas me téléphoner ? »

-« J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! »

Duo soupire.

-« La prochaine fois que je serai en congé, je change de galaxie. » Dit-il en emboîtant le pas à Heero.

-« Ça va bien payer. » Rassure Yuy.

-« Pour ce que ça m'intéresse, j'ai jamais le temps de dépenser tout ce que je gagne. »

Heero lui sourit et ouvre la voiture, il est temps pour eux d'y aller.

FIN

Fin d'écriture : 14/05/2016


	2. Fer

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteurs** : Duo, Heero.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un mot choisi au hasard et une histoire.

Début d'écriture : 20/06/2016

* * *

 **Fer**

* * *

AC 195 

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell sont en planque dans un internat près d'un port, lieu de leur prochaine mission

Si pour Heero, devoir faire ami-ami avec des étrangers n'est pas évident, il peut constater que l'autre pilote se fond parfaitement dans la masse.

Pour lui, c'est énervant de devoir être assis pendant des heures à écouter de la matière sans réelle importance et qu'il connaît. Il a bien d'autres choses à préparer et puis il sait très bien qu'il ne survivra pas à la guerre.

Il n'en a pas plus envie que ça de toute façon. Il en a marre d'être un soldat, de ne voir que des horreurs, des morts autour de lui. Il se dégoûte de devoir être une arme dévastatrice alors que la Terre est si belle. Pour cette planète et les Colonies, il veut que la paix arrive, pour que des gens aussi innocents que Duo puissent en bénéficier.

Ce dernier ne peut pas avoir vu des massacres ni avoir du sang sur les mains. Il faut le voir à leur première rencontre comme il a protégé Relena et surtout comme il a hésité à l'abattre. Il n'a cherché qu'à le handicaper dans l'espoir que ça suffît. Il est venu le sortir des griffes d'OZ quand il a compris qu'il était de son côté. Ce n'est pas un tueur comme lui, il respire bien trop la joie de vivre pour ça.

S'il pouvait, il ferait les missions en solitaire pour le protéger et qu'il puisse continuer à s'émerveiller de tout. Il suffit de le regarder quand il suit les cours tout le fascine.

Son regard se pose sur Duo qui écoute subjugué la leçon. C'est quelle matière déjà ? De l'histoire sur l'époque avant AC, le XXe siècle.

-« Mettez-vous par deux pour un devoir à rendre vendredi de la semaine prochaine. » Lâche le professeur. « Oui, Monsieur Maxwell ? »

-« Je me mets avec Monsieur Yuy. »

Heero soulève un sourcil, il n'a pas l'intention de le faire ! Ils seront partis samedi. Même s'il a rendu tous ses devoirs et fait tous les contrôles c'était plus pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ici, ça ne va servir à rien.

-« Vous êtes d'accord, Monsieur Yuy ? » Demande le professeur.

Il hoche la tête, si ça peut faire plaisir à Duo. Ce dernier lui fait un grand sourire.

Il repart dans ses pensées, de toute façon Maxwell lui expliquera ce qu'il faut faire. Ils s'en débarrasseront rapidement pour reprendre ses recherches sur la situation complète du port.

Après le cours d'histoire, il y a celui de langue universelle, il est obligé de rester plus concentré, comme pour ceux de mathématique et de chimie qui suivent. Ils finissent par sport et un match de basket.

-« On se retrouve quand pour faire le devoir en commun ? » Demande Duo alors qu'ils regagnent le dortoir.

-« On sera parti quand il faudra le rendre. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je nous ai mis ensemble que deux équipes ne soient pas diminuées par notre départ. »

Le pilote du Wing soulève un sourcil de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de son camarade. S'il sait, pourquoi veut-il le faire ?

-« Le sujet m'intéresse vraiment. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« C'est ? »

-« Recherche sur une personnalité marquante anglaise du XXe siècle. » Énumère Duo en entrant dans la chambre d'Heero.

-« Tu as l'air d'en avoir choisi une. »

-« Il a parlé plus d'une fois de la Dame de Fer. Tu crois que c'était le premier Gundam. Je ne savais pas que la statue de la Liberté pouvait se déplacer et qu'elle avait eu de l'importance en Angleterre. »

Un micro sourire apparaît chez Heero, il veut parler quand il se fait couper par Duo qui s'est laissé tomber sur le lit. Yuy s'appuie sur son bureau surpris par l'air dépité de son camarade.

-« J'ai encore dit une bêtise. Tu as la même tête que G quand je sors une énormité. J'ai pas eu la chance d'aller à l'école longtemps. » S'insurge Maxwell.

-« Tu peux y rester si tu aimes tellement ça. »

-« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis descendu sur Terre mais pour la protéger et obtenir la paix entre elle et les Colonies sans qu'elle ne reçoive une planète sur la tronche. »

Yuy est étonné une fois de plus par la dualité du personnage, passant de l'innocence à une parfaite maîtrise du sujet de leur mission.

-« Il a parlé tout à l'heure de Margaret Thatcher, c'est elle la Dame de Fer et la statue de la Liberté est simplement une statue offerte par la France à l'Amérique. Tu veux toujours faire le devoir ? » Interroge Heero.

-« Pourquoi l'appelle-t-on la Dame de Fer ? » Questionne Duo.

Tout dans son attitude montre qu'il est avide de le savoir, d'en apprendre plus.

-« Parce qu'elle a redressé l'Angleterre d'une main de fer sans jamais fléchir et s'éloigner de son objectif. Ses mesures touchaient toutes les classes sociales, les riches se révoltaient, mais le peuple même s'il n'appréciait pas, réalisait que pour une fois on ne s'enrichissait pas que sur leur labeur. »

-« Tu devrais être professeur, tu expliques bien. J'ai mes réponses plus besoin de faire le devoir. À tout à l'heure au souper. »

Maxwell se relève, quitte la chambre de son camarade. Yuy secoue la tête, professeur ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Il faudrait déjà qu'il survive à la guerre ce qui est moins sûr. Mais pourquoi pas, c'est agréable de voir les gens boire ses paroles et apprendre grâce à lui.

Il secoue la tête, il ne doit pas se détourner de la mission, sinon c'est certain qu'il ne survivra pas à la guerre.

Fin

Fin d'écriture : 25/06/2016


	3. Monstre

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteurs** : Duo, Quatre.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un mot choisi au hasard et une histoire.

Cette fois, j'ai eu difficile de trouver une histoire. Merci à Angelscythe qui m'en a proposé une, qui a fini par donner celle-là.

Si vous voulez me donner des mots pour les prochaines histoires, c'est possible. Mais je suis lente pour l'instant en écriture.

Début d'écriture : 18/07/2016

* * *

 **Monstre**

* * *

 **AC 195**

Duo Maxwell vient d'accepter le message de Quatre Raberba Winner. Plutôt que de rester dans son DeathScythe, il va rejoindre l'autre pilote chez ce peuple du désert pour attendre sa prochaine mission.

Autant brouiller les pistes et ne pas tout le temps faire intervenir les Sweeper. Plus il aura de contacts sur la Terre plus facile il aura à se cacher, à trouver de l'aide en cas de besoin.

Timidement, il se présente et il est étonné par l'accueil qu'on leur prodigue, comme s'ils étaient des sauveurs. C'est agréable d'avoir des gens pour s'occuper de vous, on ne peut pas dire qu'il en ait l'habitude. L'autre pilote à l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise comme s'il trouvait ça tout à fait normal.

Le chef des Maganacs, le nom de ce peuple, un homme grand et fort comme un roc leur fait faire le tour du village. Pour échapper à la chaleur du désert, une partie est sous des roches.

Duo s'émerveille de tout, des petites maisons accueillantes, des gens affectueux, de l'entraide, de la générosité de ces gens également. On leur attribue une masure de trois pièces dans laquelle une jeune fille vient préparer le couchage directement.

-« On aurait pu le faire ! » S'indigne Duo.

-« Bien sûr que non, vous êtes nos invités. » Réplique-t-elle avant de continuer sur un ton plus cordial. « Les repas se font en commun sur la place à vingt heures pour ce soir. »

-« Nous y serons. » Promet Quatre.

Puis elle les laisse seuls. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choses qu'un sac, ils ont vite fait de déposer leurs affaires et de repartir.

04 tient à contacter son Mad tandis que 02 préfère se promener de manière à repérer toutes les sorties en cas d'attaque ou de combat.

À dix-neuf heures trente, Duo repasse par la maison qu'on leur a attribuée pour faire un brin de toilette. Il réajuste sa tenue, met sa main sur son col blanc pour le placer convenablement. Il a une pensée pour le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène comme à chaque fois qu'il fait ce geste.

À dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq, il est sur la place où une grande table a été dressée. Les plats commencent à arriver, une nourriture variée et abondante.

Quatre arrive à vingt heures dix et s'installe sur un siège vide sans un mot pour s'excuser de son retard.

Tout comme pour les hommes auparavant, une assiette remplie est déposée rapidement devant Winner. Maxwell peut constater que Rachid, l'homme qui leur a fait visiter son village est au petit soin pour l'autre pilote.

Il faudra qu'il éclaircisse ce mystère parce que physiquement, Quatre dénote dans le paysage, il ne peut pas être un membre de ce peuple à la peau basanée et aux cheveux bruns.

La soirée est agréable, elle se passe en discussion sur la position des forces d'OZ et en stratégie de combats.

Une fois toutes les assiettes chez les hommes vides, Duo voit les femmes de la table face de la leur se lever pour débarrasser. Elles ont déjà mangé après les avoir servis, elles se sont relevées pour remplir à nouveau les assiettes de ceux qui en voulaient plus.

-« Vous voulez un coup de main pour la vaisselle ? » Demande Duo en tendant son assiette.

L'homme à côté de lui éclate de rire avant de dire.

-« C'est leur travail pour la protection qu'on leur procure. »

-« La protection, on la donne par respect pour l'autre, du moins c'est comme ça qu'on m'a élevé. Pas pour obtenir autre chose. Mais je suis sur votre territoire, je me plierai à vos règles. » Rétorque Maxwell.

Après un certain malaise aussi bien chez les hommes que chez les femmes, les discussions reprennent.

Quand le soleil se couche à l'horizon, tous les hommes rejoignent leurs pénates, les femmes ont repris leur activité depuis longtemps et sont venues servir de temps en temps du thé chaud aux hommes qui discutaient en attendant que la nuit tombe.

Duo, couché dans le lit fait d'un matelas de foin, écoute les bruits de la nuit. Le bois qui craque suite au changement de température, le bruissement d'un serpent qui rampe devant la fenêtre. Il y a quelqu'un qui tousse au loin.

L'odeur pure l'assomme ce qui lui fait rapidement trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, il est tiré de ce dernier chaque fois que le garde passe trop près de la maison. Lui qui avait cru qu'il dormirait mieux dans un lit qu'assis dans son Gundam, il finit par regretter son armure mobile.

C'est l'impression que les murs bougent qui le réveille en sursaut, cette fois. Les yeux grands ouverts, il scrute la nuit. Rien.

Il ferme les yeux quand il entend un ronflement, un moteur qui arrive au loin. Il se redresse dans le lit, un clac, clac comme des pas ou quelque chose qui tombe se fait entendre, c'est tout près. Le bruit s'arrête comme il est venu.

Le froissement des draps dans l'autre chambre le laisse aux aguets. Si Quatre bouge c'est qu'il a également entendu ces bruits. Est-ce qu'il va se lever pour venir lui parler ?

Plus rien, un peu rassuré, Duo se recouche, il ferme les yeux.

Il est deux heures du matin quand les mêmes bruits le réveillent. On dirait une bête qui rôde, elle doit être énorme pour faire autant de vacarme. Comment passe-t-elle entre les mailles des tours de garde. Même de savoir qu'il y a des gens chargés de surveiller ne le rassure plus. Des traîtres, il y en a partout, même dans sa bande de jeunes, il y en avait qui aurait vendu le groupe pour de la nourriture.

Ici, il ne connaît personne. Peut-il faire confiance à l'autre pilote ? Même G s'est retourné contre l'opération Météore de Quinze, il a été stupide d'accepter de venir ici ! Qui lui dit que ce pilote ne fait pas l'ancienne mission lui ?

Duo le stresse ne te vaut rien ! Les plans dont ils ont discuté pendant le repas prouvent qu'ils sont du même côté que toi. Il doit avoir une autre explication à ses bruits monstrueux finit-il par se dire.

µµµ

C'est avec des petits yeux que Duo se lève au matin. Il doit se rendre sur la place du village pour voir ce qu'il peut manger pour le déjeuner comme on lui a précisé hier soir.

Seulement, avant de partir, il scrute le sol autour de leur maison. Rien, il n'y a que des traces de pas des plus banales.

Le grand homme, Rachid passe à ce moment-là.

-« Un problème ? »

-« J'ai eu l'impression d'entendre une bête sauvage cette nuit. Je vérifiais. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Je ne sais pas comment ce serait possible. Il y a une sentinelle aux quatre coins de jours comme de nuit et deux hommes qui tournent toute la nuit. Peut-être des bruits étrangers pour vous que la peur a décuplés. » Propose Rachid.

-« Peut-être, vous allez manger également ? »

-« C'est déjà fait. J'allais à l'entretien des véhicules. Vous pouvez nous y retrouver après, c'est sous le large auvent. »

Après son petit déjeuner, Duo se rend à son Gundam caché sous la végétation afin de s'assurer que tout est en ordre et qu'il n'a pas reçu de message. Puis il se dirige vers l'auvent.

Il passe une journée agréable, les mains dans le cambouis comme il aime le faire avec les Sweeper. Il s'étonne de ne pas y voir Quatre, pourtant de ce qu'il peut constater la majorité des hommes prêts à se battre s'y trouve.

En rentrant à la maison qui lui est attribuée, il trouve l'autre pilote assis devant la table, des cartes et des papiers étalés dessus.

-« Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre, en plus, ils ont travaillé sur ton Gundam, une belle machine. »

-« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en mécanique. Je ferai plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ? » S'informe Maxwell.

-« Ça, regarder l'avancée des troupes ennemies, chercher les endroits à attaquer pour en référer à mon Mad et diminuer ainsi les forces d'OZ. »

-« Tu crois qu'on va bientôt partir en mission ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Tu viens manger ? »

-« Je me lave et j'arrive. »

µµµ

Un repas tout aussi sympathique que la veille. Cette fois, Duo ne commet pas l'affront de proposer son aide même si se faire servir de cette façon n'est pas ce qu'il préfère..

Le soir arrive, Maxwell est serein. Il est tout à fait rassuré par les explications que Rachid lui a prodiguées au matin. Il se met au lit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Quatre qui se rend dans l'autre chambre.

Rapidement, il s'endort.

Pourtant, ce bruit de raclement, de vrombissement se fait à nouveau entendre. Duo sort le couteau qu'il garde sous son oreiller et se lève. Les bruits cessent mais cette fois, il a la certitude que cela venait de tout près.

Il doit attendre dix minutes avant que cela ne recommence. Comme il est toujours debout, les sens aux aguets, il glisse littéralement sur le sol guidé par le bruit qu'il nommerait de moteur.

Il écarquille les yeux, cela provient de la chambre de Quatre. Est-ce qu'il serait un traître ? Est-ce qu'il serait en train d'envoyer des informations à l'ennemi et non à son Mad ?

« Clac, clac. »

À nouveau tout devient silencieux. Mais cette fois, il est devant la porte de la chambre prêt à l'action et le prendre sur le fait.

Dix minutes d'attente insoutenable, il a les muscles qui lui font mal d'être dans la même position pour ne pas l'alarmer.

Un petit sourire carnassier apparaît sur les lèvres de Maxwell. Il va pouvoir passer à l'action, les bruits ont repris pour la troisième fois.

Lentement il ouvre la porte certain de trouver le monstre qui prévient l'ennemi. Pas besoin de faire cela la nuit si on est réglo.

Il reste la bouche ouverte. Quatre est couché dans le lit, sa langue vient de claquer par deux fois sur son palais. Ce n'est pas possible de faire autant de bruits en dormant. Pourtant le glissement reprend, c'est les jambes qui s'agitent sous les draps puis le ronflement s'élève insoutenable. Il ne fait plus du tout joli prince fragile. Il ressemble à un ogre.

En souriant, Duo retourne se coucher, il plaint la personne qui partagera ses nuits.

Fin

Fin d'écriture le 1er août 2016


	4. Lumière

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteurs** : Duo, Wufei, Sally.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un mot choisi au hasard et une histoire.

 **Coin Pub** : J'ai écrit un roman qui est pour l'instant en vente sur .

Le nom, « C'est mon droit, Bernie Calling. »

Début d'écriture : 19/08/2016

* * *

 **Lumière**

* * *

La dernière chose dont se souvient Wufei, c'est être entré dans cette maison pour essayer de comprendre un message.

La femme avait supplié qu'on lui vienne en aide. Elle était détenue dans une habitation de la banlieue de Pékin.

L'appel avait été transmis par un service de livraison de pizza, dans la case communication il était inscrit « aidez-moi, je suis prisonnière ». L'entreprise avait tout envoyé au Preventer. Celui qui avait réceptionné le message avait éclaté de rire croyant à une bonne blague. Il l'avait montré à Wufei Chang qui avait tout de même délégué un agent avec les commandes sur place.

À son retour, le Preventer lui avait dit que la dame était nerveuse mais c'était tout. Elle l'avait payé rapidement et refermé la porte sur le champ.

Tout cela s'était passé, il y a deux jours et depuis cela lui tournait dans la tête continuellement. Il aurait dû y aller lui-même, se dit-il en y réfléchissant, c'était une jeune recrue inexpérimentée qu'il avait assignée à la livraison parce qu'il avait plus l'âge du métier.

En se rendant au travail, Wufei s'était décidé à sonner à la porte pour demander à parler à Marianne Pencil, le nom de celle qui avait passé la commande. Un homme mal rasé en marcel dégoûtant lui avait ouvert et dit qu'il n'y avait personne de ce nom à cette adresse avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

En arrivant au QG, il avait fait une recherche sur le nom et l'adresse. La femme n'était pas renseignée à ce domicile là mais de l'autre côté de la ville.

Durant une patrouille, il est allé voir si l'on connaissait Marianne Pencil à l'autre adresse. Elle y résidait bien et sortait avec l'homme où l'on avait livré les pizzas. On ne l'avait pas vue depuis une semaine.

Bien sûr, l'enquête était close, seulement il avait consigné toutes ses trouvailles dans le dossier en rentrant au quartier général.

C'est en repartant vers son domicile qu'il avait voulu s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la maison afin de voir si la jeune femme n'était pas retenue contre sa volonté. Il n'avait pas fait dix pas au rez-de-chaussée, après être entré par effraction par une porte du jardin, que le trou noir était survenu.

Il se frotte doucement l'arrière du crâne et sent une belle bosse. Voilà d'où vient son mal de tête épouvantable. Il ouvre un peu les yeux pour ne pas se faire agresser par la lumière et se rend compte qu'il fait noir. Ce serait toujours la nuit ?

Une nuit complètement noire, il ne voit rien de rien, il a beau déplacer ses doigts devant son visage, il distingue le néant. Il roule sur le ventre pour se redresser péniblement. Une fois debout, il avance en traînant les pieds afin de sentir les obstacles, il a mis ses mains droit devant lui pour ne buter sur rien.

Il finit par toucher un mur, il le sait c'est rugueux comme une pierre. Lentement, il fait le tour, il trouve une porte sans clenche à l'intérieur comme dans une chambre froide. Il continue sa progression, les mains cherchant une sortie, elles montent, elles descendent presque du sol au plafond.

Il sourit en sentant très haut une petite fenêtre. À tâtons, il arrive à l'entrebâiller, il essaye d'autres positions, il n'y a que cette manière de l'ouvrir. Et là, son sang se glace, il ne voit pas mieux, c'est le noir le plus complet or il devrait au moins voir les étoiles même une nuit noire d'encre n'est pas aussi sombre surtout en ville.

Est-ce qu'il serait devenu aveugle ? Il sait qu'un coup sur la tête peut occasionner une cécité. Il ne veut pas vivre comme cela.

Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux mais rien n'y fait, il ne voit pas mieux. Il se laisse glisser sur le sol anéanti par le manque de futur de sa vie. Dire qu'en plus personne ne sait où il se trouve. Il a fait ça en dehors de ses heures de service, certain qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'appui de sa section.

Combien de temps va-t-il pouvoir tenir sans eau et sans nourriture ? Ne voulant pas mourir sans se battre, il repart à quatre pattes sur le sol, ses mains cherchant une faille à sa prison. Il trouve un tuyau qui remonte jusqu'à un évier. Il l'ouvre et laisse l'eau couler. Au moins, il ne mourra pas de soif et il pourra uriner dedans. Il se désaltère après un moment quand il est sûr qu'il n'y a plus de dépôt dans le circuit.

Une évidence se fait, il est bien dans une cave et il a perdu la vue, une cave ne serait pas aussi noire, même de nuit.

Il recommence son exploration jusqu'à retrouver la porte, la fenêtre et l'évier. Il soupire en se laissant choir près du robinet autant ne pas s'éloigner de la source de sa seule boisson et essayer de dormir. Après avoir pris du repos, il verra peut-être les choses autrement.

Les heures passent lentement, il entend bien de temps en temps marcher au-dessus de sa tête, alors il frappe sur le tuyau avec un caillou qu'il a trouvé lors d'une de ses explorations.

Chaque fois qu'il se réveille, il s'oblige à boire et il refait le tour de sa prison, il ne sait même plus à combien de jours il en est, il se sent de plus en plus faible. En même temps qu'il craint pour sa vie, il a peur pour ses yeux. Et si la cécité devenait constante par manque de soin dans les temps ? Et si personne ne le cherchait ? Et s'il mourait ici comment son âme survivrait-elle puisqu'il ne sera pas enterré sur le sol de ses ancêtres selon les lois de son culte ?

µµµ

Il y a combien de jours qu'il est là ? Il a arrêté depuis longtemps d'essayer de compter les jours et les fois où il a entendu les pas au-dessus de sa tête. Il continue de taper sur le tuyau quand il les entend mais toujours sans succès.

Alors qu'il entend pour la énième fois, les pas au-dessus de sa tête. Wufei se demande s'il doit dépenser de l'énergie pour frapper sur le tuyau. Pourtant, il ramasse le caillou et commence à taper trois courtes puis trois longues de façon mécanique.

Tout d'un coup, il ouï les pas dans les escaliers, même une course. La peur augmente et si c'était l'autre fou qui en a eu assez de l'entendre appeler au secours. Si c'est lui, il n'a plus la force physique de lui résister, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il serre le caillou, il va s'en servir comme d'une arme, il vendra cher sa peau.

La porte s'ouvre, il s'étonne de voir qu'il y a de la lumière derrière. Il écarquille les yeux tellement il est surpris et puis la lampe au plafond s'allume. Il crie en se protégeant le visage de ses mains.

-« Éteignez, éteignez ! » Hurle-t-il.

Maxwell étonné par cette réaction se précipite vers son ami alors que la lampe se coupe.

-« Sally rallume, je veux voir s'il a des blessures ! »

-« Tu vas le rendre aveugle. Il y a presque trois semaines qu'il est dans le noir complet. Il faut réhabituer sa vue lentement. »

Le médecin entre et ouvre sa trousse, elle en sort une bande qu'elle passe autour des yeux de Wufei pour lui permettre d'affronter la lumière de l'extérieur.

Elle se félicite d'avoir insisté pour participer à l'action. Duo dans sa précipitation aurait pu faire beaucoup plus de dégâts que de bien.

Une fois le bandage bien en place, elle envoie Maxwell allumer la lampe, un véritable spot. Même pour elle, cette luminosité est dérangeante. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas des dommages irréversibles sur la rétine.

-« Tu es blessé ? » Demande-t-elle doucement.

-« Non, où sont le type et la femme ? » S'informe le prisonnier.

-« On vient de l'arrêter, sa femme gisait en haut, les deux jambes cassées, elle vient de partir en ambulance. » Répond-elle.

-« Pourquoi diable ne pas avoir dit que tu repassais par ici ? » S'énerve Maxwell. « Juste un mot à ta section ! »

-« Il avait classé l'appel, mais ça ne me semblait pas logique. » Avoue Wufei. « Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? »

-« Justement espèce d'asticot, l'affaire Noventa ne t'a pas suffi. Il faut nous parler de tes doutes même si on ne travaille pas ensemble ni dans le même secteur. Ce n'était même pas ton enquête ce truc-là ! » Continue-t-il de pester.

-« Répond à sa question Duo, tu pèleras l'oignon plus tard. » Intervient Sally pour le bien de son patient.

Elle aide le prisonnier à se relever et le soutient, Maxwell vient directement de l'autre côté.

-« On a retrouvé ta voiture il y a deux jours abandonnée dans un parking du centre-ville. Si ce dernier n'avait pas dû être évacué pour monter un chapiteau pour la fête nationale, tu serais toujours ici. » Expose Maxwell en avançant lentement.

-« Ça ne me dit pas comment. » Rappelle Wufei en soufflant.

Marcher lui est tellement pénible, il a l'impression d'avoir déjà parcouru un marathon alors qu'il n'a fait que cinq pas. Il se sentait si faible qu'il était plus porté par les deux autres qu'il ne marchait.

-« Avec ton PC personnel dans le coffre de ta voiture, on a vu que tu avais posté un message sur ce dossier classé au matin du jour avant ta disparition. Je suis venu voir hier, la femme m'a dit qu'elle n'était au courant de rien mais elle était tellement terrorisée que je suis revenu aujourd'hui avec une équipe d'intervention. » Raconte Duo en prenant son ami dans ses bras pour lui faire monter les escaliers.

À l'étage, il le dépose, il ne fallait pas trop écailler la fierté du dragon. Directement, Sally se remet de l'autre côté pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

-« Tu en as facilement pour trois semaines de convalescence. On va te conduire à l'hôpital, tu dois réapprendre à manger et aussi réhabituer tes yeux à la lumière. » Explique le médecin quand il est assis à la place du passager.

-« Merci pour tout. »

Quinze jours sont passés, il est sorti de l'hôpital en fin de matinée. Il peut enfin rentrer chez lui. Il soupire de bien-être de pouvoir observer ses meubles, ils ne sont pas très beaux, mais il peut les voir, un, vrai bonheur.

Avec le sac d'un magasin d'électroménager, il se rend dans sa chambre afin d'y installer une veilleuse qu'il vient d'acheter. Il se sent un peu ridicule, seulement il ne supporte plus d'être dans le noir le plus complet, il ne sait pas s'il acceptera de nouveau d'y être.

Fin

Fin d'écriture le 28/08/2016


	5. Vague

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteurs** : Duo, Wufei, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Relena.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un mot choisi au hasard et une histoire.

 **Coin Pub** : J'ai écrit un roman qui est pour l'instant en vente sur .

Le nom, « C'est mon droit, Bernie Calling. »

Début d'écriture : 26/09/2016

* * *

 **Vague**

* * *

Debout sur la digue, il hésite. Il regarde les vagues s'écraser sur la plage en mouvement régulier. S'il avait su que c'était là que voulaient aller les anciens combattants jamais il n'aurait participé.

Qu'ils se retrouvent tous les cinq lui avait fait plaisir, d'autant plus que la vie les avait envoyés dans des directions opposées.

Wufei avait rejoint les Preventers, Quatre s'occupait de la société de son père. Trowa était un membre actif du cirque avec sa sœur. Duo avait intégré les Sweepers à mi-temps et aidait Hilde pour l'autre dans sa société de recyclage. Et lui avait accepté d'être le garde du corps de Relena Peacecraft.

Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent et rarement tous ensemble. C'est également pour cela qu'il était venu.

Mais pourquoi faire ça? Il y a de belles montagnes, des prairies à perte de vue, des déserts. Mais non, celui qui avait organisé la rencontre les avait réunis à la plage.

L'eau, il ne la supportait pas, surtout en grande quantité.

C'était plus fort que lui, car par deux fois, il avait failli périr en son sein. La voir en vrai lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Il savait nager, J lui avait appris mais une angoisse profonde et lancinante montait en lui pendant qu'il perdait son regard sur cette étendue salée.

Pendant la guerre, il se concentrait sur sa mission. Et puis la rare fois où il l'avait encore approchée, il était resté sur l'estran. Mais ici ses camarades voudront aller nager. Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur raconter pour ne pas l'approcher de trop près ?

Une main se met sur son épaule.

-« Viens, on ira après le repas. »

-« On pourrait aller se promener dans les dunes. » Lâche-t-il

Maxwell le regarde un instant, se rapproche encore avant de lui dire presque à l'oreille.

-« Tu as peur de l'océan ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Quatre vient se mettre entre eux.

-« Allez les amoureux, on vous attend, on a faim. »

-« Arrête tes bêtises. Si Hilde t'entendait, elle s'énerverait. » Réplique Duo en emboîtant le pas à ses amis vers le restaurant.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ces cachotteries. » Insiste Winner.

-« Je demandais à Heero, s'il pouvait rester sur la plage avec moi. Je ne nage pas assez bien pour aller dans ces rouleaux. » Répond Maxwell.

-« On n'ira pas loin, on veillera sur toi. » Rassure l'héritier en poussant la porte du trois étoiles.

-« Puis ma chevelure va mettre des heures à sécher. »

Ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge comme tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand Quatre lui avait parlé de ce projet, il y a deux mois, il avait pris des cours de natation dans la piscine qui servait à vérifier l'étanchéité de certains joints.

-« Ce ne sera pas amusant, si on ne fait pas les choses à cinq. » Peste Quatre qui n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir ce qu'il veut.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demande Wufei déjà installé à la table.

-« Duo ne veut pas aller nager. » Soupire Winner en s'installant près de lui.

-« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. » Lâche Trowa.

-« Toi non plus. » S'estomaque Quatre.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de me déshabiller en public pour ne pas rester trempé. » Réplique Barton.

-« Je vais louer une cabine, c'était prévu. »

-« J'ai l'argent pour ça aussi Winner. » S'indigne Wufei. « Déjà que tu payes le restaurant, que tu as pris les frais de déplacement de plusieurs. L'étalage des différences met mal à l'aise. »

-« Vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi. » Réalise l'héritier.

-« Mais non, je te remercie pour tout ça, Quatre. Mais, je n'ai pas plus que ça envie d'aller dans l'eau. On peut aller marcher sur la digue, se promener dans les dunes. » Propose Duo.

Le serveur vient de déposer l'entrée choisie par Winner amenant le silence dans les discussions. Heero en profite pour regarder ses anciens coéquipiers. Il se sent honteux de voir ces visages tendus alors qu'il est justement responsable de tout à cause d'une simple phrase. Personne ne lui a encore demandé de trancher pourtant ils sont cinq pour faire une majorité, il n'y a pas mieux.

Le serveur parti, Winner reprend les choses en main.

-« Qui veut aller nager ? Quoi personne ? Heero ? »

-« Je n'aime pas la mer, je ne l'ai jamais aimée. »

Il n'allait pas laisser cette tension grandir. Quatre plisse légèrement le front.

-« C'est toi qui as demandé à Duo de rester sur la plage pas l'inverse. » Accuse-t-il.

-« Oui ! » Avoue-t-il.

-« Duo, pourquoi avoir joué cette comédie ? » S'indigne Wufei.

-« Bah, si ça pouvait rendre service à Heero. Je m'en fous, ce que j'ai dit reste vrai, même si j'ai pris des cours, elle est grosse. Je préfère respirer ses embruns qu'aller dedans. »

-« Pourtant, tu as apprécié quand on était ensemble. » Se rappelle Quatre en se tournant vers Yuy.

-« Tu m'as vu aller dedans ? Tu m'as vu l'approcher ? Je jouais seulement avec les chiens pour ne pas y penser. » Rétorque froidement Heero.

-« J'ai envie d'aller sur la plage, marcher les pieds dans l'eau, ramasser des coquillages pour les montrer à Hilde. » Lâche Duo en commençant à manger sa tomate aux crevettes.

-« Pareil, j'aurais voulu voir la pointe rocheuse qu'on voit à l'horizon. » Ajoute Trowa.

-« Tu ne trouves même pas une vague excuse à ton comportement, Duo. » Peste Quatre.

-« Tu me cherches ? » Gronde Maxwell, les traits tendus tout en se redressant.

Winner écarquille les yeux, les autres sont tout aussi estomaqués par l'attitude de leur ami toujours si jovial.

-« Ne parle pas de vagues, tu vas effrayer Heero. » Explique Duo en prenant la main de ce dernier.

Yuy sourit et secoue la tête, il dégage sa main avant d'attaquer son entrée. Trowa éclate de rire. Wufei plonge son regard dans son assiette, le rouge aux joues couvert de honte du comportement de son ami. L'héritier reste la bouche ouverte.

Duo pique deux crevettes dans son assiette et les pousse dans la bouche béante de Quatre.

-« Une cuillère pour une de tes sœurs. » Dit-il en le faisant. « Merci de me laisser m'entraîner. Je serai papa dans trois mois. »

-« Tu plaisantes encore là ! » Clame Winner.

-« Non, elle en a déjà perdu deux, on voulait être certain qu'il soit viable avant de le dire. Allez remet-toi, tu gâches tout. On va passer une bonne journée où on va décider ensemble de la suite du programme. »

Fin d'écriture le 30/09/2016


	6. Brûlure

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteurs** : Duo, Wufei, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Relena.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Un mot choisi au hasard et une histoire.

Parce que la suite m'a été demandée par Hahn tah Yhel et Arlia Eein

 **Coin Pub** : J'ai écrit un roman qui est pour l'instant en vente sur .

Le nom, « C'est mon droit, Bernie Calling. »

Début d'écriture : 16/11/2016

* * *

 **Brûlure**

* * *

Pour le repas, les cinq amis ne pouvaient rien changer. De toute façon, ce que Quatre avait choisi leur convenait parfaitement : une pierrade où chacun va pouvoir cuire à son goût ses aliments tels que viandes, poissons, crustacés et légumes.

-« Tu vas vraiment être papa ? » Demande Wufei à la moitié du repas.

-« J'espère bien, depuis le temps qu'on essaie. » Rétorque Duo.

-« Tu feras un papa merveilleux, j'en suis certain. » Affirme Heero.

Maxwell lui sourit.

-« Personne ne veut suivre ma trace ? » S'informe-t-il après.

-« Il faut déjà trouver la bonne personne, nous n'avons pas tous ta chance. » Réplique Wufei.

-« Relena ne te harcèle plus ? » Questionne Trowa en retournant son morceau de viande.

-« Non, merci. D'être resté la nuit l'a guérie, on dirait. » Répond Yuy.

-« Raconte ça à l'air marrant. » Lâche Duo en prenant un scampi cuit pour le manger.

Il n'a pas si souvent les moyens de pouvoir manger des fruits de mer, pourtant il adore ça, surtout quand ils sont frais comme maintenant et non congelés.

Trowa et Heero se regardent, puis le métis commence à raconter.

-« Trowa est venu me voir au palais quand le cirque est venu, il y a deux mois. On se promenait dans le parc pour discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes. »

-« Pour avoir la paix tout simplement. » Rectifie Barton.

-« Aussi, alors qu'on arrivait près du perron, Relena est sortie dessus en me souriant et en me faisant un signe de la main. » Reprend Yuy.

-« Comme il a soupiré, je ne sais pas réellement ce qui m'a pris, mais je l'ai embrassé. »

Wufei avale le thé qu'il buvait de travers. Duo écarquille les yeux. Quatre sent le rouge lui arriver aux joues.

-« Et comment Heero a réagi ? » Interroge finalement Maxwell.

-« Comme j'ai entendu Relena hoqueter. J'en ai profité pour approfondir un peu. Je lui ai pris la main et on s'est encore un peu promené. Wufei, je te rassure, la femme de ménage de mon étage me plaît bien plus que Trowa. » Explique Heero.

-« Même s'il embrasse très bien, je préfère ma petite trapéziste. » Ajoute le saltimbanque.

-« Tu devrais quand même chasser en dehors du château si tu ne veux pas que ça revienne aux oreilles de Relena. » Prévient l'ex-02.

-« Duo, une femme n'est pas un gibier ! » S'indigne Winner.

-« Enfin, je le sais très bien. Donc en plus vous avez passé la nuit ensemble. »

-« Oui et le matin, elle est venue horrifiée. « Dis-moi que c'était une blague ». »Singe Yuy.

-« Et ? » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Je lui ai dit que notre liaison durait depuis la guerre quand il m'a sauvé. » Avoue Heero.

-« Très bien joué, vieux frère ! » Lâche Duo en levant la main.

Heero vient lui en claper cinq. Wufei ajoute à voix basse.

-« Changé de conversation, tout le monde nous observe. »

Duo regarde vers les autres tables.

-« Mais non, c'est toi qui a honte mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

-« Tu voulais te promener sur la plage et Trowa voir la falaise. On peut aller marcher vers là. » Propose Heero.

-« Tu es sûr ? » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Et si vous voulez aller vous baigner, je vous observerai de la plage. » Rassure Yuy.

-« Ce n'était pas une blague, mes cheveux vont mettre des plombes à sécher, et je ne nage pas si bien que ça. » Rétorque Duo.

-« Il n'y a pas besoin de nager pour jouer au ballon dans l'eau juste l'avoir jusqu'aux genoux ou la taille. » Lâche Quatre.

Il n'avait pas prévu de réellement nager mais bien des jeux dans l'océan, c'est pour ça que dans un sac il avait une petite balle et des cerceaux.

-« De toute façon, il faut attendre deux heures maintenant. » Rappelle Wufei.

Winner va payer le repas avec la petite participation aux frais qu'il avait demandée en ajoutant le reste, puis ils se dirigent tous vers la voiture blindée que loue Quatre, elle est parquée près du restaurant. Du coffre, l'héritier sort un sac à bandoulière, dedans il y a dedans un essuie et les jeux. Ils pourront mettre leurs sandales s'ils veulent.

Duo récupère son sac de voyage, l'ouvre et sort un bermuda. Il ôte son pantalon dévoilant son maillot afin d'enfiler l'autre vêtement. Trowa en profite pour ôter le bas de son pantalon grâce à des tirettes prévues à cet effet.

-« Vous étiez au courant de l'activité. » Réalise Heero.

-« Moi, il m'a demandé si je savais nager. » Avoue Duo.

-« Je ne mets plus que ces pantalons en été depuis que je les ai découverts. » S'excuse Trowa.

-« Tu n'as rien prévu pour te changer ? » S'étonne Quatre. « Je t'ai pourtant mis sur l'invitation, tenue habillée pour le restaurant et une autre décontractée pour les activités. »

-« J'ai un jeans dans mon sac mais pas un court. Je n'ai pas de maillot. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« Tu en veux un, j'en ai prévu. » Réplique Winner.

Avisant une boutique de vêtements Chang la montre à Heero. Ils s'y rendent et reviennent en bermuda, un sac à la main.

-« Vous avez pris également un maillot au moins ? » Râle l'homme d'affaires.

-« On n'ira pas se baigner, Winner. » Lâche Wufei.

Ils se dirigent tous les cinq vers la plage. Ils commencent à marcher sur le sable le long de la mer en direction de la falaise qu'on voit au loin. Duo sort de sa poche un petit sac en plastique, il s'arrête de temps en temps pour ramasser un coquillage.

Le soleil tape fort, la température augmente. Quatre enlève son T-shirt pour profiter du soleil. C'est lui qui marche le plus au bord de l'eau, il tend à certains moments son sac à Trowa afin de pouvoir se jeter un petit moment dans les vagues espérant que les autres finissent par venir l'y rejoindre mais sans succès.

Arrivé à la falaise, c'est pour constater qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'aller plus loin. La saillie rocheuse rentre dans la mer, même s'il y a une maison qu'on peut voir au milieu des rochers, il n'y a pas moyen d'y accéder, il y a en plus un panneau indiquant que c'est une propriété privée.

-« La vue doit être magnifique, ils en ont bien de la chance les gens qui habitent là. » Dit Duo.

-« C'est vrai que ça doit être beau ! Ça me plairait bien ! » Réplique Quatre.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demande Heero.

-« On peut faire une partie de football. » Propose Winner.

-« C'est une bonne idée. » Répondent-ils.

Ils s'amusent beaucoup à courir derrière le ballon sans réellement faire d'équipe ni de but. Après, ils font une partie de volley. Ils passent un bon moment sur la plage. Heero ne regrette plus du tout d'être venu, il est heureux de retrouver ses amis surtout Duo qu'il voit très peu et avec ses futures responsabilités, ils auront encore moins le temps. Il finit par décider intérieurement de se rendre lui sur L2 pour le voir, il profitera que Relena ait plusieurs jours sans sorties pour demander un congé et aller voir son ami.

Un regard vers l'océan lui fait écarquiller les yeux. Ils sont dans une petite crique, le sable est légèrement humide, il comprend pourquoi. La mer va venir tout recouvrir s'ils ne bougent pas de là.

Attrapant le bras de Duo, il lui montre l'océan qui n'est plus qu'à deux mètres d'eux.

-« Oh mon dieu ! Les copains, faut bouger. » Dit-il en rassemblant ses affaires.

La peur au ventre, Heero sort de la baie en longeant la falaise comme s'il était en infiltration. C'est quand il est sur du sable sec qu'il se retourne. Seulement à ce moment-là, il constate que les autres ne sont pas avec lui. Comment a-t-il pu les abandonner face au danger ? Il sent ses joues rougir de honte. Est-ce qu'il doit y retourner ?

À l'instant où il se décide, ses camarades arrivent en marchant lentement le long de la mer comme à l'aller. Duo lui fait un petit signe de la main alors il se dirige vers lui. Il scrute les visages des trois autres pour savoir s'ils lui en veulent et s'arrête sur Quatre. C'est le seul qui s'est découvert et son dos commence à rougir, il le voit déjà sur les épaules.

-« On ferait bien de remonter sur la digue… » Dit Heero en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-« J'ai encore envie de profiter de la plage, il n'est que seize heures. » Coupe Winner.

-« Pour t'acheter du lait après soleil. Tu es rouge. » Continue Yuy.

-« Tu n'as pas mis de protection solaire ? » S'étonne Trowa.

Lui en avait mis une couche comme toutes les fois qu'il vient sur Terre.

-« Non, ça aurait fait des marques sur ma chemise. » Avoue Quatre.

-« Là, il va falloir faire quelque chose. » Insiste Duo en remontant déjà vers la digue et appelant les autres.

Au-dessus du banc de sable, il voit sur la droite une pharmacie. Il s'y dirige toujours ses amis sur ses talons. Il attend qu'ils l'aient rejoint pour pousser la porte.

-« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » Demande la pharmacienne.

-« C'est pour lui. » Désigne Duo.

-« Joli coup de soleil. Une belle brûlure au premier degré, limite deuxième. Il va falloir appliquer une couche de ce lait après-soleil et ne plus vous exposer tant que ce n'est pas guéri. Même si vous allez nager, il faut garder un T-shirt et le change dès que vous sortez. »

-« Ça règle le problème de la baignade. Je n'ai qu'un T-shirt. » Sourit Quatre en regardant Heero.

-« Si on a acheté des bermudas, tu peux acheter des T-shirts. » Lâche cinglant Wufei.

-« Si vous voulez aller nager, ne vous privez pas pour moi. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Je sens les bras qui me tiraillent un peu. Je ne devrais pas aussi mettre du lait ? » Demande Duo à la pharmacienne.

-« Si, il vaudrait mieux remettre une couche de protection solaire. » Dit-elle.

-« Vu que je n'en ai pas mis non plus et en venant des colonies, je peux m'estimer heureux de ne pas m'être fait brûler aussi. » Sourit Maxwell.

Une fois sorti de la pharmacie, Wufei demande.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

-« Goûter ! » Lâche Duo.

-« Tu as faim ou tu as trouvé un moyen de repousser de deux heures la baignade ? » S'informe Winner.

-« Je n'irai pas de toute façon, mais si tu veux vraiment y aller alors autant faire une partie de ballon les jambes dans l'eau. Heero sur la plage, si ce n'est pas trop près pour toi ? » Propose Maxwell.

-« Ça me va. » Répond-il.

Après l'achat de deux T-shirts pour Quatre, ils se rendent tous sur la plage où il y a plus de monde que dans leur petite crique qui doit être inondée maintenant. Ils installent leurs essuies pour garder une place.

Winner et Chang vont dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Barton et Maxwell n'en ont qu'aux chevilles et Yuy reste sur le sable à au moins cinquante centimètres de l'eau. Ils se font passer la balle d'un à l'autre. De temps en temps, Duo l'expédie un peu trop loin pour le bonheur de Quatre qui nage pour la récupérer.

Vers dix-huit heures, ils ont bien joué, rit. Après être sorti définitivement de l'eau, Duo tamponne le dos de Quatre pour le sécher avant de lui remettre une couche de crème.

-« Tu vas souffrir, c'est toujours fort rouge. » Dit-il

-« Je n'avais qu'à penser à la crème. J'étais en plus le seul à savoir ce que j'avais organisé. »

-« Elle est trop courte cette journée, ma navette est déjà dans trois heures. » Soupire Duo.

-« On va tous se rendre au port spatial pour y prendre un repas et de là on repartira vers nos vies. » Propose Yuy.

-« Ça aura été une belle journée mine de rien. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Il faudra refaire ça mais ailleurs. » Ajoute Chang

-« La prochaine fois, je vous invite au cirque. » Suggère Trowa.

L'idée d'Heero était excellente, en plus l'aéroport, pour Yuy, se trouve près du port spatial, l'agence de location de la voiture de Quatre également. Ils vont pouvoir tous partir sans trop se déplacer au dernier moment. Duo est le premier à prendre son envol, suivi rapidement par Trowa, puis Wufei.

Oui, ça avait été une belle journée.

Debout, il regarde la navette privée de Winner décoller, il était le dernier à partir mais le seul à rester sur Terre. Il avait mieux supporté la proximité de l'océan qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et une fois les autres dans la confidence tout s'était bien passé, personne ne s'était moqué de lui, il n'aurait pas dû douter d'eux.

Fin

Fin d'écriture le 28/11/2016


	7. Silence

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero.

Début d'écriture : 20/12/2016

* * *

 **Silence**

* * *

La guerre était finie depuis longtemps. À trente ans, Heero avait enfin trouvé sa place dans la société. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Solitaire dans l'âme, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de côtoyer des gens, seulement il fallait bien vivre et trouver une profession. Il ne pouvait pas pirater des comptes pour avoir de l'argent et puis son niveau en informatique n'était pas supérieur à la moyenne. Tout ce qu'il avait réalisé à l'époque du Wing, n'importe quel individu aurait pu le faire. Où était l'exploit de modifier des comptes surtout quand on se trouve sur le PC de l'école, que ce dernier n'a pas un mot de passe en plus ? La partie la plus difficile ayant été à chaque fois de s'introduire dans le bureau du directeur sans se faire voir et prendre.

Il avait voulu la paix même en risquant sa vie. Maintenant qu'elle était là et qu'il avait survécu, ce n'était pas pour continuer à avoir une arme en main, blesser ou tuer des gens. Il avait refusé d'intégrer la nouvelle police de l'univers, les Preventers, après avoir réalisé plusieurs missions. Il était vivant, c'était pour le rester et en un seul morceau.

Être le garde du corps de Relena Peacecraft, c'était le même problème : une arme et subir le babillage incessant de la jeune femme, se faire courtiser. En plus, il y avait les soirées mondaines et faire des politesses qu'on ne pense pas pour ne pas créer d'incident diplomatique. Il fallait subir la foule lors des déplacements, tout le contraire de ce à quoi il aspirait depuis que la paix était instaurée.

Ne pouvant pas rester sans rien entreprendre, il se décide à participer à un cursus de reconversion. Il a un peu d'argent de côté et peut prendre le temps de choisir quelque chose qui lui conviendra.

Au bout de trois entretiens, ce qu'on lui propose ne semble pas si faux. Il y aura bien du contact avec des gens mais ceux-ci ne chercheront pas sa présence ou sa compagnie. Il n'avait jamais répondu aux invitations de l'ex-04. Afin d'avoir la paix, il avait fini par changer d'adresse mail et de numéro de portable, il avait déménagé pour qu'on ne le retrouve plus. Il voulait faire une croix sur cette vie-là.

Après cinq ans d'étude, il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix. Il va pouvoir soulager les douleurs, ce qui était tout de même une de ses motivations dans tout ce qu'il a entrepris dans sa vie, même la guerre.

Il ne va pas devoir discuter avec les personnes sans toutefois être réellement seul. Son cursus lui a prouvé qu'il n'était pas si solitaire que cela. Il aime être entouré, il apprécie regarder les autres exister. Seulement, il déteste subir une discussion vide de sens, côtoyer des individus qui portent un masque. Il n'aime pas l'hypocrisie et les faux semblants.

En plus, il a la chance de pouvoir reprendre une salle de consultation d'un vieux praticien en lui reversant 40% de ses soins durant quinze ans. C'était cette durée qui ennuyait les étudiants tout récemment sortis du moule.

-« Heero, cette annonce est là depuis au moins trois ans. » Lui dit son professeur de biologie.

-« Pourtant, c'est intéressant. Un cabinet avec tout le matériel, une clientèle, un logement au premier étage. »

-« Oui, mais ce qui freine les autres, c'est l'ancien propriétaire des lieux dans une maison dans la cour et reverser 40% sur une si longue période. »

-« Il y a aussi 60% pour moi, peu de frais puisque pas de loyer et d'achat de matériel. »

-« C'est un point de vue. »

Heero, bien décidé à saisir sa chance, va rendre visite à l'homme. Il regarde convenablement les installations. Tout n'est pas récent mais tout fonctionne. Il remplacera certains instruments au fur et à mesure par du matériel plus pimpant.

C'est grâce à cela qu'il avait commencé à pratiquer. Certains clients étaient partis quand l'ancien docteur avait pris sa retraite, mais beaucoup étaient restés et appréciaient ses soins, son silence et le calme de ses gestes.

Une clientèle plus féminine et jeune était apparue également à la suite du bouche-à-oreille.

Ce qui lui plaisait surtout dans la profession de dentiste, c'était de ne pas devoir faire la conversation. Il y avait bien les politesses d'usage, la prise de renseignement sur les douleurs, le suivi médical mais ce n'était pas une discussion sans raison.

Durant ses cours, il avait souri en réalisant qu'il y avait de la psychologie. Il comprenait qu'ils doivent voir les signes de détresses, quelques méthodes pour calmer les phobiques mais pas au-delà. S'il avait pu, il aurait éclaté de rire quand tous les étudiants et lui-même étaient passés à l'étude de l'art d'entretenir une conversation et ne pas la laisser mourir.

Il n'était pas psychologue, il n'en avait pas la vocation, il ne tenait pas à papoter avec les clients et puis quand allait-il les poser ses questions ? Quand ceux-ci ont la bouche grande ouverte et ne peuvent pas lui répondre. Il avait toujours trouvé ça stupide, si durant ses études il avait joué le jeu pour avoir ses points, depuis qu'il pratiquait c'était une chose qu'il ne faisait plus.

Il était bien plus heureux dans son monde de silence, une radio dans son cabinet distrayait les patients sans devoir leur parler sauf pour expliquer les soins et rassurer certains.

Fin

Fin de l'écriture : 26/12/2016


	8. Merci

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre** : Tranche de vie

 **Rating** : T

 **Acteur :** Heero.

Début d'écriture : 12/04/2017

 **Merci**

Il ne savait pas qui avait eu l'idée de créer une salle de travail de cette façon, mais il était heureux d'avoir le moyen de surveiller tout le secteur « sauvegarde de la paix » sans paraître trop curieux.

Les bureaux des recrues et soldats se trouvaient dans une grande pièce et tout autour il y avait six bureaux dont on pouvait fermer la porte pour plus d'intimité ou laisser ouverte pour observer ses futurs collaborateurs.

Chacun avait sa méthode de recrutement. Winner avait tendance à choisir toujours dans les mêmes personnes, Maxwell demandait des volontaires après avoir exposé brièvement le dossier et il choisissait. Barton demandait qui n'avait pas de dossier urgent et prenait celui-là. Chang restait debout devant sa porte et puis il désignait quelqu'un.

Lui, depuis le temps, il avait créé une liste des capacités des soldats dont il pouvait avoir besoin après avoir étudié leurs anciens dossiers et il appelait celui qui le seconderait le mieux sur cette mission-là.

En voyant le nombre de volontaires que Duo obtenait à chaque fois, il avait fini par se demander s'il en aurait autant, pas qu'il se sente en concurrence avec lui, mais il aimait ce genre de défi. Il avait fait l'expérience la semaine dernière et le résultat lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

Il avait lu sa mission, demandé :

-« Ça intéresse quelqu'un ? »

Comme Maxwell, seulement, il n'y avait pas eu six personnes debout directement, lui. Les soldats s'étaient regardés les uns les autres. Il avait repéré des gestes incitants d'autres à se lever et au bout d'une grosse minute où il était resté sans rien dire un avait fini par se mettre debout sous les soupirs soulagés des autres.

Il sait qu'il travaille bien, ça ne doit pas venir de là. Il a appris à ne plus demander ce qu'il se demande à son coéquipier.

Dans le bureau d'en face, Maxwell se lève, va devant sa porte et dit :

-« J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour une planque de douze heures devant un hôtel. »

Directement, sept hommes se lèvent. Pourtant une planque n'a rien d'amusant surtout aussi longue. Lui, c'était pour filer la femme d'un suspect, c'était plus varié, pourtant il n'a eu qu'un soldat. Pourquoi cette différence ?

Il sursaute quand Quatre passe la tête par la porte de son bureau, il ne le voit jamais arriver, le sien étant juste à côté.

-« Je te gêne ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Non. »

-« Tu as reçu mon mail d'hier sur le bilan d'action ? »

-« Oui. »

-« C'est bien, ça me rassure. » Dit Quatre en quittant l'entrebâillement de la porte pour retourner dans son bureau.

Heero ouvre la bouche pour le rappeler, seulement il n'allait pas se rabaisser à ça ! D'accord qu'il voulait des réponses à ses tracas mais pas à ce prix.

-« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » Demande-t-il en réapparaissant.

Yuy écarquille des yeux alors que Winner entre et ferme la porte sur lui.

-« N'oublie pas que je suis empathe. Je ressens certaines de tes émotions et ça bouillonne en toi. »

Heero soupire et se lance autant avoir l'esprit tranquille.

-« Tu sais pourquoi les autres n'aiment pas travailler avec moi ? »

-« Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'aiment pas, c'est même un honneur de pouvoir travailler avec toi. Tu es méticuleux, tu prends toujours la part la plus risquée. »

-« Mais ? » Insiste-t-il voyant que Winner hésite.

-« C'est un tout, une attitude. Tu donnes l'impression d'utiliser les gens. D'habitude, tu ne laisses pas le choix. La semaine dernière, tu les as perturbés, ils se sont demandés où était le piège. »

Yuy écarquille des yeux de surprise.

-« Et puis tu as un manque de savoir-vivre naturel, merci, s'il te plaît, avec plaisir, après vous, ne font pas partie de ton vocabulaire. » Continue Quatre.

-« Pourquoi devrais-je les remercier, ils font leur travail ! » S'indigne Heero.

-« Oui d'accord, seulement ça fait plaisir, ça motive, ça peut même augmenter la productivité. Là, tu discutes avec moi parce que tu as des questions en tête, ça fait très égoïste quand on y pense. »

Yuy le fusille du regard, c'est Quatre qui s'était presque imposé mais c'est vrai qu'il en tirait un avantage.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de dire merci si tu as apprécié le travail de quelqu'un ? J'espère encore travailler avec toi. Merci pour le rapport, merci pour les informations que tu as trouvées. »

Heero secoue la tête avant de lâcher

-« Ils recherchent la reconnaissance parce qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en eux ! »

-« Peut-être mais c'est dans le caractère humain. Tu obtiens plus en caressant dans le sens du poil. Le monde devient plus doux en faisant attention aux sentiments des autres. Tu connais les hommes et les femmes avec qui tu veux travailler alors pourquoi ne les appelles-tu pas par leur nom plutôt que toi. On récolte ce qu'on sème Heero. Tu veux de la considération, donnes-en. »

-« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir si j'avais bien reçu ton mail ? » Demande-t-il alors que Quatre repart vers la porte.

-« Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir répondu. J'aurai pu t'oublier. »

-« Fallait regarder dans ton listing d'envoi. »

-« Oui, si ça n'avait pas été un envoi groupé et puis j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma boîte mail l'autre jour. Duo ne l'a pas reçu alors qu'il était marqué envoyé. »

-« Tu as fait la mise à jour ? »

-« Non. »

-« Il y a des codes sécuritaires qui ont été ajoutés. Tu as de la chance de savoir encore en envoyer à moins que ce fût un mail privé celui pour Duo. »

Voyant le rouge aux joues venir chez son vis-à-vis, il soupire légèrement.

-« Merci pour tes explications, je ferai un peu plus attention aux sentiments des soldats avec qui je collabore même si j'estime que c'est leur travail et qu'il ne devrait pas être félicité pour ça. »

-« Fais à ton idée, tu deviendrais aussi chaleureux que Duo tu ferais peur à beaucoup. » Sourit Quatre en partant.

Un peu de politesse et de savoir-vivre n'allait pas le tuer surtout si les autres en étaient plus productifs, chacun y trouverait en fin de compte son avantage. Il était rassuré mine de rien de savoir que sa méthode de travail n'était pas en cause, juste son caractère.

Fin

Fin d'écriture le 18/04/2017


End file.
